elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
500CC
"Name came from a lyric from a Harlem Spartans song. Idea came from...nothing specific, now that i think about it. Not really that important, but sets up something in the Elementalist: 0" -Me, August 2019 500CC (Pronounced Five-Double-O-C-C) is a Multi-Type Artifact that was created by the Great Kings. It is currently in possession of Aisling Callagy. Appearance 500CC is a large pulsating bloodshot eye covered in dark, crimson veins. It's about the size of a tennis ball, and the center of it has a keyhole carved into it. The eye itself feels kinda like bone or really hard cartilage. It leaks slime out of the keyhole; really disgusting. The Key is just a Compressed Ether Shard that has a few bits of vein stuck onto it. Abilities 500CC has the ability to turn anything into a working vehicle capable of locomotion. If you place the Eye onto an object, it will attach itself to it by growing veins that sprawl across it. Those veins then begin to pulsate like they're pumping blood through the object, with the Eye acting like a Heart. The object being transformed will start floating in midair and will wait for the Key to be inserted, the Artifact's source of power. Pour more Flow into the Artifact to make it go faster. Using an object transformed by 500CC is pretty much the same as controlling Flow: use your mind, try not to die. Make it go FAST Using 500CC on a previously inanimate* object won't physically change the object being transformed. The Artifact is capable of automatically detecting what kind of vehicle objects should behave as by the shape of the object. Make it go FASTER You can ALSO use 500CC on vehicles already capable of locomotion. That'll make them even faster. You don't even wanna know how fast. And since you can now control it with just your mind (You're controlling 500CC, which is possessing the vehicle), things become a lot easier. Wahoo Fiya Toriyah Mishon Compureto (Acceleration Possesion) Parts of the Speed Demon's Ethraksha Programming still remains in the Artifact. If the User so wishes, they can attach 500CC to themselves and let it take over, temporarily. Cool things you can do with it. This'll basically turn them into terminalmontage's melee fox Using 500CC on a guitar will turn it into a hoverboard. On a large twig, a zipline handle without a zipline that flies through the air with the user holding onto it. 500CC + Stick = Speedy Stick HoverBoard 500CC + Fast Car = FASTER CAR Ways to Kill people Protip. Stick 500CC on a rock or something then shoot it forward at top speed. If you hold onto the Eye as the rock hurtles forward, it'll detach. That's a good way to shoot things at people at Mach 3. Run them over. Melee Fox their ass with the Acceleration Possession Limitations 500CC will not work on objects smaller than itself. 500CC drains more flow the larger the object it's being used on is. Complex machinery, regardless of size, drains a lot more Flow than simple objects. Trivia * You know I was thinking more of those creepy Sonic.exe things when I say "Speed Demon", but now I've got Speedrun Mario and Melee Fox in my head. * I have no Idea why I made this.